Devices and Integrated Circuit (IC) systems external to host controllers have a command set to implement different operations, such as read, write, erase, program, and other functions. The external controller or host processor perform other operations, often relying on result of commands in the command set. It is desirable to have an improved command set to improve overall efficiency of the eternal devices and device systems.